McCall Returns (Rewrite)
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: with the alpha pack defeated and scott having taken his place as the true alpha things begin to settle down for our favorite teen wolf as he battles grief and loss in the years to come a few weeks after the final battle he is forced to change allison to save her and hopefully find out who tried to kill her then find who killed his mom chapters will have more details R&R please!
1. Preface

_**In time people understand that somethings will not always go as planned that they may end up with a different destiny many may befall the little some may enhance the large this can be said for humans, vampires, werewolves or anyone in the supernatural world this is especially more significant to the people they love and the hearts they've touched Scott McCall and Allison Argent-McCall are the alphas of their own renowned pack in the supernatural world they are revered as royalty feared more than the legendary hale pack the vehicles they drove would let any werewolf know that they were coming and it wouldn't be good this was only the begining **_


	2. Chapter 1 McCall Returns

_**Scott's pov**_

Alpha is the first letter in Greek alphabet it is also, exactly what I am. My name is Scott McCall and I am an alpha of my own pack. It's been a year since we set foot in beacon hills Allison and I had gotten married a little while after we left and things have been going pretty good our pack is growing by the day Allison is now the alpha female of the pack has been since the day I bit her and she shifted though Chris argent wasn't happy about it he knew it was her choice to make he also knew how much I loved her and it was the only way to save her. I remember because it went like this:

_**(Flashback Bitch)**_

_I was at my mom's house packing my clothes_ for a summer road trip just me and Allison no one else at this point and I can't wait for us to have some time to ourselves to be who we really are, I had been in the middle of packing my clothes when my phone rang as soon as the sound hit my ears I smelled blood but not just anyone's blood Allison's with that I answered my phone sprinting from the house.

"_Hello Scott speaking" I said._

"_Scott have you seen Allison?" replied Chris Argent_

"_No but I smell her blood how far are you from home?" I asked._

"_Look behind you" replied Mr. Argent._

_With that said I turned around to see the black Chevy that belonged to Allison's dad and he was keeping it on my tail I waved him next to me and made a gesture for him to push the door open so I can get in and lead him to her easier it was also so that I could ask him a very important question. I watched as he brought the car close enough so I could jump in as soon as we were side by side I veered left toward a tree and sling shot my way into the passenger seat and shut the door as he hit the accelerator heading into the woods on the way I explained everything to Mr. Argent about how I'm not a beta how I wanted to marry Allison and if I was smelling correctly how I'd have to change her and leave to keep her from tearing everyone we love apart he sat there thinking as we drove the rest of the way in silence before he finally spoke._

"_Alright Scott you have my blessing to marry Allison and to change her as long as she's happy I'm happy" he said._

_I smiled that is until I noticed we were getting close to Allison I opened the sun roof and jumped on the roof looking around the forest when I spotted the red patch of grass I jumped from Chris's truck roof over to Allison the wind carrying me to a slow descent as soon as my feet touched the ground my eyes turned their alpha red as my fangs grew as I grabbed her arm and bit into it watching and scenting the venom as it coursed through her body her hazel eyes flashed the same red as mine as she managed a weak smile I smiled as well slipping the ring on her finger as she closed her eyes picking her up I walked to Mr. argent's car and got in with Allison still cradled in my arms as he shut the door and drove toward their house he looked through the rearview mirror and nodded to me as he looked about ready to say something I interrupted him._

"_Allison already told me that if she said yes you'd give me a car and I thank you for it it's just my style" I said, with a smile as he returned it._

**_Allison pov_**

_I had decided to go hunting on my own even though my dad said going alone was dangerous. The thing is I had just found out that my boyfriend is a legendary type of beta, according to Deaton it only happens once every hundred years when a beta can become an alpha without having to kill an alpha to steal the power a true alpha is done by sheer force of will and character. I know it was reckless on my part even if by some miracle I didn't get caught by dad then I know Scott will blow a gasket for me being out here alone but, I guess the universe just loves to prove me wrong because just as Scott was (he told me about the deer knocking him down) I got knocked down by a herd of deer that were trying to escape something though I had no idea what it was but as I tried to get up I found that I couldn't because someone had put their foot on my torso pinning me to the ground where I was. I had no idea what was going to happen to me it wasn't till I felt the sharpness of claws tearing into my back I couldn't breathe or scream because my attacker made sure my mouth was covered by that of the forest floor. I couldn't move I couldn't speak the pain was too much I am sure I was as pale as a single sheet of paper laying in a pool of blood my blood, as I lay there I could faintly hear someone calling my name and the sound of a car approaching. I tried to open my eyes even just a little when I saw dads Toyota pulling up next to where I was with Scott running next to it as he put my head in his lap he looked at me and for once I saw undiluted fear in his eyes it unnerved me to the core as I looked at him but I was happy to die seeing Scott one last time; looking into his eyes I see them flash even if for a brief second to a bright crimson as he brings my arm up to his mouth and bites injecting the venom of a werewolf._

_Most would think the worst pain you could have felt was the venom of being turned into a vampire I am going to tell you that is absolute bullshit considering how fucking bad the bite hurts the venom coursing through your veins burns like a bitch but what can you do if you were dying? I felt the skin that had been ripped to shreds by the claws of my attacker knit themselves together closing stopping anymore blood from being spilled __It was soon that I noticed I was being moved as I heard the most animalistic roar of my life coming from Scott __as he faced off with whatever it was that had attacked me in which I had no doubt in my mind that my attacker was werewolf, I had noticed my senses pick up in intensity as the bite completely began to heal my body of any and all illness that plagued me I hadn't known it but I had a feeling I was becoming a werewolf though I have no qualms about the bite I never thought I'd get it even if it were to save my life. Opening my eyes I noticed that Scott was locked in battle with some seriously skilled wolf but this was a beta who couldn't handle the power of a true alpha and I had a feeling that this guy didn't even know he was facing an alpha because Scott had not even shifted all he had out was his claws I couldn't help it I smiled knowing full well that this dude would be dead by the end of the night not really something to worry about really but who knew? I could hear it all the snarling and snapping the sound of flesh being torn apart I had hopes it wasn't Scott I couldn't tell but I could hope that is until I heard Scott's pained roar that had my eyes burning a dull crimson as I leapt from my dad's arms and ran back to help the man that I loved he is all I have left in this world besides my father. _

_**(Flashback End's)**__  
_

Remembering the pain in Allison's eyes during her first full moon was hell on me but it was good we had left now we were back because Chris had called Los Angeles to inform me of my mother being hospitalized I had no idea who the cause of it was but I was determined to find out even if I had to change her to do it. Behind me I can hear the roar of my wife's charger behind my challenger pushing to keep up as we swerved in and out of traffic into the beacon hills city limits soon intercepted by stiles dad Stephen also known as sheriff stilinski who followed us rather lead us taking the corners and turns as we did drifting around bends and corners in fluid motions until we reached the hospital each of us stopping on a dime as soon as we were there Allison, Stiles, Lydia and I all walked into the hospital wearing trench coats though we were headed directly for my mom without caring who saw us because by this time tomorrow my mom would be living with us and we'd all be enrolled back in beacon hills high school

**A/N: this is the rewrite of my original McCall returns I have hopes to make this longer as the chapter's progress in which I hope it will detail how things go as it will I will try and make it both scary and romantic but I might need a beta to help with that.**

**Scott: I like this my mom isn't dead yet but I am afraid to lose Allison **

**Me: -_-"fuck you Fido**

**Allison: Scott behave now**

**Scott: did you just call me Fido**

**Me: you want me to kill you McCall?**

**Scott: as if you could**

**Allison: Toby Cavanaugh does not own teen wolf please R&R while I deal with this**

**Scott: (wolfs out alpha mode)**

**Me: (wolfs out alpha mode)**

**Allison: damn it you better not**

**(me and Scott lunge at each other fighting) **

**Allison: for the love of Scott Michael McCall if you don't stop no sex for you ever!**

**Spencer: Toby unless you wanna have sex behave**

**Me: damn it McCall just for that you'll have a hard time in this story the dark druid will be like a walk in the park compared to what I am gonna do**

**Scott: bring it bitch**

**Allison & Spencer: both of you enough or your on the couch**

**Me: this chapter is 1,593 words the next chapter will be more close to two thousand if I can get it done**


	3. Chapter 2 Allison

_**Allison's pov**_

Even being in the car behind him I can feel his anxiety he was worried for his mother and her condition I could tell by his driving so I pushed the dodge charger I was driving to keep up with him. Scott is the love of my life but he is also the alpha male of our pack it was proven that Lydia was not immune to the bite it was just peters bite that wouldn't take because Lydia had no wish to be a part of peters pack nor did she want to be a part of Derek's pack so when she heard Scott and I were making a pack she jumped at a chance for it along with stiles. Things have been going well for us we had all moved to L.A. so none of the newest pack members would hurt anyone during our first full moon which was good because we all can now control our shifts on a full moon and even shift into actual wolves well me and Scott can the betas not so much but, with Scott worried for Melissa the way he was the way he drove there was no stopping him. If he finds her attacker which I believe is supernatural from the way my dad described the cuts and lacerations then they'd better be damned good at hiding because even within a year of the pack being made we've been revered as royalty but I would never forget the day Scott and I got the call.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Allison pov**_

_Scott and I were laying on the king sized bed in our room with me cuddled into his chest one of my legs twined around his after some very interesting activities which I know is bound to end up with a few kids making the pack bond stronger. We were content and happy until one of the maids Alex said that Scott had a phone call so I told her to come in as she entered she apologized for interrupting our peace to which I waved off as Scott grabbed the cell phone I could smell the fear of stiles dad on the other end so I listened._

"_Scott its Stephen" said Mr. Stillinski_

"_Mr. Stillinski what's wrong why do I smell fear?" he asked. _

_I was curious as well until I heard my dad in the background asking Mr. Stillinski for the phone to which he happily obliged about._

"_Hello Scott" dad said._

"_Hello Mr. Argent" he said._

"_Now Scott you're my son in law what have I said about Mr. Argent"dad scolded sarcastically._

_Who knew dad could be sarcastic._

"_Sorry Chris old habits die hard what can I do for you?" Scott asked_

"_It's your mother son she's down here in the hospital I was thinking werewolf by the looks of the claw marks lacerations and bruises" dad replied_

"_Did she give a name?" I asked dad taking the phone as I let Scott up to get dressed doing the same._

"_All she said was pet then she passed out" he replied._

_Behind me I could hear Scott growling to himself that sound like a name 'Peter Hale' when dad brought me out of my own dark thoughts._

"_Allison I need you to keep him as calm as possible we don't need a war between you and the hales because we both know which of you will win the sheriff and I will be waiting by the border of beacon hills keep close to Scott make sure he stays on course of the hospital I'll see you soon honey" dad said._

"_See you soon dad" I said._

_I went over to Scott and pinned him to the wall and kissed him until his growling became groaning and I was moaning all over again with each of his groans. When Scott was sufficiently calm enough I released my hold on him and we both got dressed and went downstairs where Lydia, stiles, Isaac, and Erica were waiting by their respective cars, you see the way our cars went were the males had challengers while the females had chargers but we kept a few import class cars in the garage for special occasions as if we were invited to parties or any other social event._

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

I never want to see my husband in that much anguish again so when we arrived at beacon hills hospital we were greeted by a line of police officers and my dad who stood in front of the spot where each car would park. My dad and sheriff Stillinski taking the lead walked up to each of our car doors opening them for us with Scott wearing a white v-neck tight fit t-shirt black faded jeans and black high top Jordan's with a brown leather jacket. Stiles following his best friend decided to wear a black v-neck t-shirt blue faded jeans and white high top Jordan's and black leather jacket Isaac following Scott's lead white v-neck black jeans black Jordan's with brown leather jacket Erica Lydia and I decided to match the boy's jackets but we wore dresses and heels instead. Entering the hospital with one arm around Scott's waist and the other on his chest I couldn't help but listen in on the conversations though I mostly kept my eyes on Scott watching as my dad threw us worried glances as if something we were about to see that even the bite couldn't save next to me I felt Scott tense I heard it before I saw her it was faint her heart beat was so faint that even the bite wouldn't be able to keep her from death this much I knew because of my late mother. I continued to walk toward the room towing Scott with me once we entered the room I turned quickly and grabbed both of his hands as he let lose an angered and grief stricken roar as he struggled with me until he collapsed into my arms and cried as I hugged him everyone in the hospital heard the machine as Melissa's heart stopped my dad walked in and grabbed Scott from me as he fell to his knees with his son in law over the loss of Melissa I knew he would be mourning for his mother for quite some time again this is going to be a long stay in beacon hills because I know my husband won't stop until he has Peter Hales blood for the death of his mother and I knew that not even Derek Hale the alpha of the hale pack here in beacon hills would be able to stop him none of the hale pack would be able to handle it tomorrow we start school while dad made the funeral arrangements for Melissa. 

**Scott pov**

You tried to kill my wife and I let you live but, you attacked my mother and kill her now I will kill you no matter the cost I will eradicate the entire hale pack until my mother is avenged. First dad left us now my only family that has cared for me is dead all because of a jealous psychotic ex-alpha who can't take being his nephew's beta now he truly has no clue as to who he's just pissed off I will kill peter hale if it is the last thing I do!

**A/n: I know someone was wondering where Derek went so here he is ladies and gentlemen Derek Hale!**

**Derek pov**

I hadn't left the loft all day the pack were in various places either training or doing homework, while I watched the news nothing important came on for a while until now.

News Castor:_ this just in 38yr old Melissa McCall a veteran nurse down here at beacon hills memorial hospital, police say they found her 30 miles out in the woods just outside her home sheriff Stephen Stillinski had gone to check on her since her son had not been in town for a while many speculate it as an animal attack but the real question is who would want to harm Melissa McCall and what could be gained from it? Report's confirm over one hundred different cars ranging from dodge to Chevy entering beacon hills being lead to beacon hills memorial by the sheriffs department though we have no idea who these vehicles belong to we can only hope the kind nurse will survive her plight._

My eyes widened a bit as I watched a black dodge challenger with gold racing stripes roll past the camera, who did I know that drove that make and color car? I snapped out of my musings as my uncle stepped into the loft and he reeked of blood but, he smelled something close to Scott's mom because; I had a feeling he had a hand in the attack then we are screwed if that car belonged to who I think it did. As soon as peter walked by me and to the kitchen I got up and followed him once we were secluded in our own business I pinned him to the wall.

"What did you do?" I snarled,

" I have no idea what you mean Derek" said peter,

"You smell like Scott's mom peter! You know what type of alpha he is and now he's here what have you done!" I yelled at him,

the way he was looking made me a tad uneasy but none the less I let my eyes blaze red in my beta form and tossed him into the training area of the loft and roared. This idiot had just put our entire pack in danger all because he hated being a beta even him being my uncle wasn't going to save him this time because once Scott got a hold on him he was dead for sure. When he stood up I walked up to him and clawed him in the chest before kicking him backwardsapproaching him again I saw my little sister Cora get in my way when I looked at her I calmed down and looked at peter.

"Derek what's going on why did you attack uncle peter?" she asked,

"he attacked Scott's mom" I said, knowing she'd get why I was angry.

"what do y-" she was interrupted by the TV. set

Newscaster: _this just in Melissa McCall has succumbed to her wounds not moments ago as soon as her son Scott McCall entered beacon hills memorial I speak for his family when I say he is devastated and pissed beyond knowledge whoever you are to kill such a sweet woman beware it looks like he want's your blood._

I watch Cora as she looks from our uncle to the tv before her muscles tense and she launches at peter and punches him clear in the chest before I grab her as I spoke.

"Scott is a true alpha peter do you know what that means?" I ask,

before he can interrupt I continue.

" it means he's stronger than a normal alpha include Allison his wife and alpha female Kali and the twins Ethan and aiden and each of his betas as well as other packs that have allied themselves with him whose alphas chose to become betas to add to his numbers and strength if it comes to a war we won't win" I said, looking at each of my own betas. Though eyes most wondered to my sister who still has yet to imprint I fear her imprint lies in the pack of Scott and that she'd leave as soon as they made eye contact it's how we all are when we meet our imprint movies have it wrong our eyes will flash but none of that other stuff twilight has down is true.

A/N: well it seems Peter has stirred up a bit of trouble for the hale pack things aren't looking good for Derek if what he said was true then is this the end of the hale line?

Things are shaping up quite nicely for the rewrite don't you think? For those reviewers who asked for derek I made his part in here long but if you want to know what happens next I need some good reviews flames are welcome to critique but do not be cynical if I missed something politely point it out until next time Ciao! __


	4. Chapter 3 Funeral's and Return's

Newscaster:___this just in Melissa McCall has succumbed to her wounds not moments ago as soon as her son Scott McCall entered beacon hills memorial I speak for his family when I say he is devastated and pissed beyond knowledge whoever you are to kill such a sweet woman beware it looks like he want's your blood._

I watch Cora as she looks from our uncle to the tv before her muscles tense and she launches at peter and punches him clear in the chest before I grab her as I spoke.

"Scott is a true alpha peter do you know what that means?" I ask,

before he can interrupt I continue.

" it means he's stronger than a normal alpha include Allison his wife and alpha female Kali and the twins Ethan and aiden and each of his betas as well as other packs that have allied themselves with him whose alphas chose to become betas to add to his numbers and strength if it comes to a war we won't win" I said, looking at each of my own betas. Though eyes most wondered to my sister who still has yet to imprint I fear her imprint lies in the pack of Scott and that she'd leave as soon as they made eye contact it's how we all are when we meet our imprint movies have it wrong our eyes will flash but none of that other stuff twilight has down is true.

You see if you were a born were wolf or bitten for that matter there are no cables as suggested in twilight though the movie is horrid Cora made me watch it with her and a couple of her friends, you see when a _Real!_ Werewolf imprints our eyes will flash the colors their meant to be in our beta form for betas from my pack and most others their eyes will flash bright gold for betas from say Scott's pack like maybe Kali and Ethan their eyes will shine bright silver like the moon. This and simple gestures like touching your imprint will signify what we all know to be true another fact twilight got right is the fact that we'd be anything for the object or person of our imprinting: A brother/sister, a friend, a confidant, a lover anything that they might need at all times we are whatever they want us to be.

**Cora's pov**

I looked at my uncle and shook my head he really gives the name hale a bad reputation. The thing about having an imprint that might be in a different pack is the fact that you'd have to overcome the new pack smell. I looked to my big brother for guidance as did the other beta's all the while looking between Derek and peter, I had no idea what to do so I looked around the room for the key's to my corvette and my coat I had to talk to Allison and hope she would help me sort this mess out but I highly doubt she might because; it was her mother-in-law that my dumb-ass uncle killed.

Finding my keys I looked at Derek one last time as I grabbed my keys and left because; staying near Peter I would be tempted to kill him for the shit he'd just landed us in.

**Chris pov**

I watched them leave the hospital before they covered Melissa with a white sheet it saddened me seeing the boy I treated like my son in so much pain this was the same pain Allison was in when her mom died so right now she was the best thing for him. Right now I really don't need him declaring war on the Hales so I'm gonna pay a visit to Derek and make sure that none of his pack was the cause of this because; if it was then I would hate to be him at the present time let's just hope a spiral doesn't appear in hale territory soon if it did then I know Scott's planning to go to war. And I have a feeling things are going to be bad, I know before Scott and Allison moved that he and Derek split the preserve and Beacon hill down the middle because; two alpha's on the same land not good not good at all now I just had to find out if Derek knows what happened before Scott can even get a chance to cross onto Hale land.

Leaving the hospital I walk outside to see the parking lot clear of Scott's pack as well as cars I'll have to make sure Allison keeps him isolated until he is calm enough to discuss his mothers funeral so the best spot for him would probably either be in his study or their room she just needs to keep him busy, I really hope this wasn't the work of one of the hales because; if it was I'd really hate to be whoever did it though I suspect Peter I won't know until I talk to Derek let's just hope the spirals aren't already in hale territory because; if they are then war will break out on beacon hills and then I'd have other hunter's here aiming at my only remaining family. There are things the Hales probably haven't figured out about a true alpha things only the emissary of that alpha knows Scott's emissary in this case Deaton.

**Deaton's pov**

Scott was back and by the sound of it this was not a social visit something happened and it had to be bad if I can hear the howl all the way over here at the vet I don't know what's going on but I assume Chris will inform me on his way to speak to Derek later. I really should thank Scott being his emissary he ended up delivering me a new car a few days before he left beacon hills and he'd known I wanted it the Audi spyder r8 and I loved it not because; of it's maker but because; of who brought it and the sentiment in the gesture Scott was and still is like a son to me I knew I need to be there not only as his emissary but as one of the only father figures he has.

**~Time skip Melissa's funeral~**

**3****rd**** person**

it was the day the entire hale pack was dreading, the day the McCall pack thought they'd never see the day they laid Melissa McCall to rest forever more. Allison looked at her husband his face masked hiding any emotions but his eyes still burning bright red as he stood in the middle of their room looking in the full length mirror he spread his arms as she brought his trench coat up behind him as he slipped his arms in he smiled slightly as she gave him his sunglasses to hide his read irises during the service. But the betas were on high alert for the hales though she had told them not to attack them she knew Scott would order it if he had the chance as Scott looked over the black suit he turned his gaze to his wife the woman he fell for in high school they hadn't finished yet because; they had moved to Los Angeles to keep the peace between the packs but now that peace had been broken he looked into her hazel eyes and smiled a genuine smile since his mother's passing and kissed her slightly grabbing her trench coat and helping her put it on just as she did for him.

The knock on their room door signaled the alphas that the limos had arrived and it was time to leave they turned toward the door in each others arms and left heading to the main stairwell reaching said place within the manor they stood on the landing as the betas made an isle on the black carpet allowing the alphas out first the males behind Scott the females behind Allison the row of limos was never ending as Scott and Allison climbed into theirs before everyone else got into their own the cars began pulling away from McCall Manor.

Derek wasn't a fool he knew the risk of going to this funeral but he needed to make peace with Scott, a few weeks ago Chris came and asked if anyone of his betas were involved in Melissa's attack and therefore her subsequent death so Derek told Chris everything which prompted the hunter to put mountain ash outside of peter's door to seal him in along with mountain ash outside his room window so he couldn't go through there because; Allison had called and told him that Scott was calm but his eyes hadn't reverted back so he's wearing sunglasses to hide his red eyes. As everyone left the house to get in there cars Derek stopped and thanked Chris for telling him where the funeral was because; he wanted to pay his respect to a woman that treated him like her son and now one of his own had just endangered their lives, Chris also mentioned that Allison said give Scott at least a month before he came to McCall manor to let Scott completely calm down he readily agreed. By the time they had left Chris had to lead them to the cemetery instead where Derek actually got a glimpse of how big Scott's pack actually was if they noticed his arrival they made no note of it as Chris walked up to his Son and daughters pack he heard an almost inaudible growl as they lowered Melissa's coffin Derek knew now that the McCall's had returned and now thanks to peter they meant war...


	5. Chapter 4 Alpha negotiations

Chris walked up to his Son and daughters pack he heard an almost inaudible growl as they lowered Melissa's coffin Derek knew now that the McCall's had returned and now thanks to peter they meant war as they watched the coffin be lowered. Scott and Allison turned around as the pack parted like a synchronized military force as they walked down the isle of bodies Scott getting in Derek's face the wind whipping his trench coat out behind him as he stood face to face with the Hale alpha as he stared him down.

**Scott's pov**

The nerve of hale even showing his face to me tells me he's pretty damned brave lucky for him I promised Allison I would hear him out before declaring it an open war. So, lets see if what he has to say after today right now I am not in the mood I ended up walking past him as I past him things seemed to move in slow motion as we passed by each other my eyes flashed red as did his but I didn't care as we approached the limos I got in after Allison closing the door I sat there with a glass of whiskey in my hand as we headed home.

**Cora's pov**

The tension when Scott saw us was like crazy and things seemed as if it slowed down when he and Allison walked past us as he eyed Derek with a set jaw as if he was trying not to rip Derek's throat out with his teeth, it only added to the tension when my ass of a brother had growled back at him as if our uncle wasn't the one behind this set up. It didn't help matters that Derek had continued to growl at Scott as if he were not an alpha that could force his will on others or as if we weren't out numbered ten to one, if not for Allison Derek would probably be dead then again we all would.

Things have to be made right those two are like brothers and Scott is one of the best brothers I have had other than Derek in a long time, I may be a tough chick but even I hate it when my family fights even if we aren't by blood. I had to talk to Scott I didn't want to see my brothers fight and I really didn't want to go against my sister in everything but blood because; though we are of different packs we are all still family and have been through too much to let it end so abruptly it wouldn't be right. Though I am not sure weather or not Derek has a plan but if he does I just hope he doesn't use me as a piece offering which I have no intention on being no matter the cost,even to save Peters sorry ass he doesn't deserve the mercy that Derek wants to give him I don't see why because; we both know he deserves everything Scott is going to give to him he was the reason behind Allison and Lydia needing to be changed.

**Derek's pov**

I couldn't help it even if I was there to try and make peace I wouldn't let him force his will on me so when he flashed his eyes I flashed mines because; I am nobodies beta never have been and I never will be. Things between Scott and I haven't been the same since he left a year ago and I wasn't gonna let go because; he'd left us no contact nothing and it had been hard on all of us. Now he's back and we're on the verge of war all because; of my no good sorry excuse for a beta uncle who can't stand not having the power over something or someone. Peter is slime and can never be trusted not in the least which is why right now he is trapped in his room sealed off by mountain ash until I decide what to do with him. Though I knew I had to make peace or beacon hills would become a battleground and it will fall on me as the beacon hills preserve area is hale territory and as the hale alpha it is my duty to keep the peace I had to find a way to get an audience with Scott and hope to god that I won't be killed for stepping into McCall territory but right now it's my only option at the moment, at this particular instance there was a knock on the door and I recognize the scent too I stood there frozen. What would Scott be doing in hale territory ? It puzzles me to think he would come here after his mothers death to see me of all people but I knew it had to be done so I had one of my betas let him in and lead him to the study with the strict orders of not attacking or he'd deal with severe punishment.

When the beta I sent to lead Scott to my study returned I noticed that Allison was with him as well which was probably a good thing seeing as she'd be the only one to calm him down had he become angry or someone attacked him I also knew that it was because; of Allison that we aren't laying dead at their feet at this moment I saw Ethan and Aiden standing next to Scott with Kali and Lydia standing next to Allison yet something seemed different about the former members of the alpha pack. I looked at Scott first then Allison as they sat down the four other wolves standing behind their chairs as if acting like body guards though I knew these two needed no such thing when it came to protection or combat for that matter but, it worked for the present situation as neither of my betas moved they seemed frozen as if afraid of what was in front of them which I don't blame them because; sitting there is not one but two true alphas though looking at three of the wolves behind the two most having been former members of the alpha pack wait '_former_' the twins and Kali gave up their alpha status and transferred their powers as alphas to Scott and Allison well now I really don't want to fight them now. As I was lost in my thoughts Scott broke me from my inner musings:

"Chris said you wanted to negotiate so what is it you have that I want" he asked?

I looked at him for a little while longer then turned to look at Cora silently telling her 'I'm sorry but I am happy you finally get to be with your imprint' luckily she understood and hugged me before looking over at Scott she asked,

"may I speak with Alexander Scott?"

I smiled at my sister as did he as he told Ethan to send Alexander up and he was to stay down until he needed him he readily agreed because; he wanted to get back to Danny I then looked back to Scott and spoke choosing my words carefully I didn't want to anger either of the two .

"Scott please call this off aside from myself Peter is the only other family she has left I can't hand him over no matter how vile his actions I am sorry about your mom but I can't do it" I said, looking at him almost pleading. I watched him sigh and look at me with those brown eyes much like his mothers as he spoke.

"Derek I know that but he has to go someone from the hale pack has to pay for what he did to my mother I can't just let him go I will accept Cora into my pack as she is Alexanders mate but I really wish to avoid a blood bath, so I'll give him the option of a head start to leave beacon hills and then I will hunt him Derek that is the best I can do because; you've been like my brother through the whole time I was a beta and while I was going through the change to be what I am I will give him that leniency but nothing more" he said, I sighed.

"is there nothing I can do to change your mind I don't want to war with you Scott" I said,

"nor I with you Derek but I won't forgive him for it I will give you three days to figure out what you want to do brother but that's all I can give is 72hrs once time runs out you'll see my mark for war come on Cora" he said, with that I watched a kid I treated like my brother and my little sister walk out of my study and out the door I turned to the window and watched as another of Scott's betas took Cora's corvette while she rode on the back of Alexanders Yamaha motorcycle.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I am working on multiple rewrites so I kinda get too into one and write chapters for that one more. I hope this chapter was interesting for you but, what is with that ultimatum that Scott set? Will Derek make Peter leave or will war begin in three days?


End file.
